


Eggs are cute

by xDomino009x



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Lullabies, One Shot, Pokemon eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Blanche never understands the way Candela's mind works, but she plays along so long as she's training hard. When it comes to egg care though, Blanche just wants to get out and walk - not pamper it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This it just a tiny one shot cos I needed something to write and and ready had this idea. Hope you enjoy it all the same :3

She had been watching Candela for about ten minutes now, silently judging her as she sat by the side of the walk in bath. Candela jumped as Blanche tured being her, “It won't hatch faster like that you know.” She was being condescending again. It was something Candela had hated, but now it didn't bother her. 

“If I care for it well it might be stronger,” she replied without looking up, but Blanche could tell the was smiling from her voice. It had been a relaxing ten minutes, she admitted to herself, watching the trainer washing the green speckled shell of the mystery egg. She worked hard to keep her pokemon happy, they both did.

“Is that a fact?” Blanche asked, an outright challenge is Candela ever heard one, “Or did you just decide that now?”

Candela shrugged and refused to turn around, lifting the egg out of the water and beginning to towel it dry on the bathmat like a small child. “I don't know, but it can't hurt to try.” She finished drying it and hoisted it up. It was one heavy egg, and she was getting a great workout just with this kind of daily maintainence, forget the excessive amounts of walking she’d been doing. “I'm sure the egg doesn't mind.”

“How do you know that?”

Candela grinned, “I don't hear it complaining. Do you?”

Blanche began to object to that ridiculous logic but thought better of it as Candela started to sing a short nursery rhyme to the egg as she wrapped it up in a pink blanket in a blue-grey bed that might have been Archie’s before he outgrew it, going by the singe marks and occasional rip in the fabric. ”Just hurry up. They'll only hatch if we walk with them.”

“I know, what's with that? Isn't it happy with just an incubator? Do I need to tuck it in at night and read it a bedtime story?” Blanche sighed. Candela had literally just swaddled it in blankets, although she would find it amusing to say the least hearing the firey woman reading a children’s story to an egg. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as Candela sang some more to her precious egg.

“Maybe I should tuck you in and read you bedtime stories,” she joked, “You might actually sleep.” Blanche scowled at her humour. It was true she didnt sleep well some nights, but she didnt need Candela to help her with it.

“Also unnecessary. Besides, you'll be asleep on the couch as soon as we get in from the walk tonight.”

“Only cos you make such a good pillow.”

Blanche frowned and crossed her arms. “I'm not there for you to sleep on!”

“But you're so good for it.” Candela stood on her tiptoes to kiss Blanche on the cheek. Blanche frowned further,  but her cheeks flushed a deep red. Candela beamed. Blanche was adorable when she blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Hope it was a good read :)


End file.
